


Match Made In Mistake.

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidential Sleepovers, Alternate Universe - Human, Brotp!Lydia&Stiles, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Landlord!Derek, M/M, Matchmarker!Lydia&Cora, Omlettes, One Shot, POV Stiles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels the warm skin against his cheek. With his eyes still closed, he rubs his jaw against the smooth soft expanse of skin. A shoulder? Grabbing onto it, he places a gentle, closed month kiss on it.<br/>But the shoulder belongs to someone unexpected....</p><p>Prompt Fill:<br/>"STEREK AU - Landlord!Derek & BFF Stiles & Lydia <3 sidepairing : Matchmakers!Cora/Lydia <3"<br/>-Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made In Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!  
> Someone dropped this prompt into my inbox:  
> "STEREK AU - Landlord!Derek & BFF Stiles & Lydia <3 sidepairing : Matchmakers!Cora/Lydia <3"  
> -Anon  
> Sooo I wrote it :P I hope You enjoy it

Stiles feels the warm skin against his cheek. With his eyes still closed, he rubs his jaw against the smooth soft expanse of skin. A shoulder? Grabbing onto it, he places a gentle, closed month kiss on it, before turning over and getting out of bed.

Stiles doesn’t look over his shoulder, afraid at how perfect Lydia would look in his bed. He learnt from his mistake last time she stayed over. Instead he walked out into the kitchen, as he stretched. He quickly brewed a pot of coffee, and approached the fridge.

When he looked inside, it was not its usual chaotic clean, but just clean. With a sigh, he deducted that Lydia must have yet again cleaned out his fridge and replaced everything with organic foods. All he could see was fruits and vegetables. The only edible food he seemed to deem remotely useable in his hangover state were the eggs.

Taking the carton into the crook of his arm and grabbing some cheese, ham and spinach for an omelette. He was half way through plating the second omelette for Lydia. As he turns ready to place the plates down, he is faced with a man walking out of his bedroom. Excuse him, a GOD.

They both stared at each other momentarily. Both displaying confusion on their faces. Just when Lydia and a dark haired beauty walked in with coffees and paper bags.

“Croissants” Lydia piped in. Stiles nodded slowly, and places both plates holding omelettes down. As he places them on the island. He notices the too bight living room, holding the too big TV for a college student, and the soft looking couch.

“Shoot.” Stiles exclaimed loudly. “Where am I?”

“My apartment” The God noted dully. He must have returned to the room, because he now was no longer shirtless. Both the man and Stiles turned to the girls, with questioning looks. Why was he not home?

“Stiles.... my bestie!” Lydia yelled.

“No!” Stiles said, as he waved his finger in her face, then redirected it towards the piece of hotness. “I kissed his shoulder!” Everyone in the room suddenly looked at Stiles.

“I know something touched me” Lydia’s female friend laughed at that before she calmed down and spoke clearly towards the man.

“Cheer up Derek, you two seemed to get along great last night –“

“In fact I remember tongues down each other’s throats, right Cora?” Cora nodded, then laughed again at Derek’s pained face.

“I am sorry” Derek whimpered as he lowered his head. “I don’t usually do that.”

“Me either.... but this still doesn’t explain all of this!” Stiles waved his arms around the apartment.

“You might want to sit down for this one.” Lydia voiced, as she directed Stiles to sit on the fluffy couch. Cora did the same action to Derek. Both men were sitting side by side to each other, while the girls sat opposite.

Both females started their sentence with: “Remember that girl I said I was dating?”

“Yeah” Both Stiles and Derek responded. They looked at each other, but then averted their eyes, and looked at the pair again. Now they were holding hands. Oh. Everything clicked together. Stiles vaguely remembers the dinner they had, and then going to that bar down the block.

“But why did I wake up here, in an almost identical apartment?”

“Turns out Derek here is your landlord.” OMG Stile thought, this was the sexy landlord Allison always speaks of? Stiles reckons he should go to those quarterly meetings now.

“But why?” Derek curtly asked again. Both females sighed.

“We wanted some alone time..... Derek and You offers to stay here, while Lydia and I had your apartment, Stiles.” Cora explained. Now that had the whole picture, he felt a little embarrassed about the shoulder kiss. He bowed his head, thinking back to it, he could feel the tips of his ears turning pink.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked softly, as he touched the tips of Stiles’ ears, just as gently.

“Nothing” Stiles said under his breath. Stiles could hear Lydia and Cora in the kitchen eating his omelettes.

“OMG Sties, these are great” Cora shouted. It was slightly muffled, so he assumed her mouth was full of said omelette.

“I should go back to mine. You know sheets to clean!” Stiles said immediately. He hated long, awkward silences. He didn’t let Derek say goodbye before going to collect his clothing in the bedroom. As he passed the girls in the kitchen, he said a quick goodbye. Derek was still in the living room, with his face in his hands. Hunched over. Stiles figured he must also be hungover.

In this lighting, he could see Derek’s mused hair, his tan skin, his hard muscles. Stiles could feel his body yearn to touch Derek again.

“Leaving so soon?” Cora asked as turned the corner. “It is a real shame, Derek wanted to cook you dinner.” Both Derek and Stiles looked at her, to see if she was joking or not.

“Oh yeah, Derek did mention it. I recall you saying yes too.” Lydia added. This had Derek on his feet so fast he could have whiplash.

“I make a mean steak?” Derek hadn't meant to make it a question, although it came out as one. Stiles smiled, a little unsure. Derek did seem eager, and Stiles does seem to like him. What does he have to lose?

“Sure, I will be around at 7?”

“Sounds good” Derek answered with a small smile. As Stiles was closing the door, he heard the girls note how great they are at matchmaking. He also heard Derek groan.

That night, he arrived in a plaid shirt and with a bottle of wine. He hoped Derek liked red. He was welcomed in, but quickly left by the door, as Derek went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

“The ladies of our lives are gone.” Derek notified Stiles a few minutes in. The dinner was magnificent, and Derek was right, he does make an amazing steak, although he thinks his omelettes are better. Award winning. He told Derek so, challenging Derek.

Stiles thinks he saw a twinkle in his eyes, when he responded confidently.

“Maybe you should show me.” And then legitimately winked. Sties nodded, a promise that he will someday.

“How about tomorrow?” Stiles was shocked, was Derek inviting his over? Turns out he was... They barely made it to the bedroom... their food not even cold yet.

The following morning Stiles made good on his promise, and made omelettes for breakfast. As he was flipping them, Derek approached him, wrapping his arms around Stiles and kissed his bare shoulder.

“I think our matchmaker friend and sister, just made a couple out of us.” They sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! xo  
> Got an idea, prompt or request?  
> Send it my way:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
